The Liza
The Liza is Captain Jason Yelloweagle's ship. He has commanded it through many battles, and seen it in worse condition then he would like. He has had to put much of his money into repairing it, but he values it to much to see it gone. Log *January 26th ~ Sailing from Vera Cruz, I have discovered not only am I not alone here, but I am surrounded by idiots... Although I have found comfort in one friend, Jeremiah Prados. He is with The Revolution also, so I am not completely surrounded by the pirates, British, and French. I do not think I would be able to survive idiots alone... So Jeremiah and I sink them and complete our journey to change the world. *January 27th ~ Today Jeremiah and I attacked many pirates, he brought his own ship, The Sea Monkey. Tomorrow we even plan on attacking some British merchants! Of course we're saving the tea for ourselves... But we are not becoming pirates! We are merely defending ourselves while plundering the enemies treasures. I cannot wait to return to Vera Cruz, for even though Sisal is where I should be, my heart is always in Vera Cruz. *January 28th ~ Bad luck for Jeremiah and I. We attacked the British Merchants, but that was what they wanted of us. A number of 5 ships appeared and surrounded us. The Liza, and The Sea Monkey were heavily damaged in the battle, but we won the fight and still received some tea. I think we shall not be able to sail again for a good month because of the repairs needed. But when we do, they all better hope they're going to the right place when we're through with them. *January 29th ~ Sailing I find 20 pirates, with nothing better to do, they are sunk within a minute. *January 30th ~ At nights, when I see nothing but water for miles and miles, I myself get scared when I look upon the majesty of The Liza *January 31st ~ Lost at sea, no port, or land for that matter, in sight, I knew I should have turned left instead of right at that shark infestation... *February 1st ~ Day 2 at sea, I really wish I had bought that compass a few days ago... *February 2nd ~ Day 3 at sea, some of the crew have taken to swimming in the ocean, to bad they didn't wait until we were farther away from the shark infestation... *February 3rd ~ Day 4 at sea, it seems that a mutiny is coming. Rations are small, and I cannot walk outside of my cabin without fear for my life. *February 4th ~ Day 5, the crew is gone, all that is left are their under garments, I'm starting to wonder if it wasn't a mistake when they formed them to make the summoning mark of the kraken... *February 5th ~ *February 6th ~ *February 7th ~ *February 8th ~ *February 9th ~ *February 10th ~ *February 11th ~ *February 12th ~ Category:Ships